Why Don't You Kiss Her
by SVULAWYER1
Summary: Just a little songfic about what happens when Elliot and Dani kiss and Olivia comes back
1. Good To Be Back

**AN:** ok this was just on my mind and when I started to type, it didn't really come out like I thought it would. Don't hate me I'm and EO fan!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Elliot's POV

I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I just kissed Dani. How could I be so stupid.

"Listen Dani..." I look away. As much as I don't want to be with her, I still don't want to hurt her feelings "...I just...I can't do this...I can't be with you" I could see the pain in her eyes. Nice, I should have just gone along with it, it's not like Liv is coming back anytime soon.

She wiped the corners of her mouth "don't flatter yourself" she got back into the sadan and drove off. All I could do was stand here cold, in the middle of nowhere, with no means of getting home.

"FUCK" I fall to my knees "god Olivia, I wish you were here" I could feel tears rolling down my face. I just wanna die. I've messed everything up, and now, I wish I could just take it all back.

_Flashback_

_I can't do this anymore. I can't be looking over my shoulder making sure you're okay!_

_You son-of-a-bitch, you know that's not true!  
_

_I need to know you can do your job and not wait for me to come to the rescue! _

_End flashback_

Just replaying that day in my head made me feel like I was going to be sick. How could I say and do all of those things and expect to get away with it. I guess it's karma coming back to bite me in the butt. I can here my cell ringing, and, for a moment I pray to god that it's Olivia.

"Hello?"

"Yea El it's me Don..." I guess god doesn't love me "...I need you back her ASAP" before I could even tell him that I had no way of getting back, he hung up.

"Geezzus" I make my way up to the main road. Maybe if I take out my badge someone will stop.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

"Olivia, it's good to have you back" Don stood and reached over his desk to shake the waiting hand.

"Well, if it was my choice, I would have never left"

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

(Elliot's POV from here on)

When I got back to the station, Dani was sitting there. It took all of me not to yell at her. I walked over to Fin and Munch "so, what's the big emergency?"

"Uhhh, we ran out of coffee" Fin said madder of factly.

Munch threw his pen down "what, I just made a pot" he walked over to the machine "which is still sitting here"

I just rolled my eyes and walked over to my desk."Thanx for leaving me out there" I said with cold voice.

Dani's head shot up "fuck you Elliot, I kiss you-"

At that moment I here Cragen clearing his throat. I lift my head to look at him, but all I see is someone sitting there with their back towards me. She stood up and turned around. "Olivia" I whisper to myself.

"I'll see you tomorrow Liv" Cragen ushered her out of the building, but, before leaving, she gave me the most dirtiest look and for some reason I just wanted to kiss her and tell her that I'm sorry, but at the same time, what I did is unforgivable.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

It's been a month and I don't even talk to her. I feel like I've been robbed of a life I literally took from myself.

"Love you El"

I felt her warm breath against my neck as she moves closer. I hesitate for a moment.No one will ever take the place of Olivia, but,I need to move on "love you too Dani"I feel some tears falling down my face and I mouthed 'but I love Olivia more'

_We're the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets_

_She knows everything ohoh_

_that is on my mind_

_Lately something's changed_

_As I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice here inside my head _

_softly says_

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show the way you feel inside_

_Oh, I'm so afraid_

_To make that first move_

_Just a touch and we could cross the line_

_And every time she's near_

_I wanna never let her go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close_

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show the way you feel inside_

_What would she say_

_I wonder would she just turn away_

_Or would she promise me that she's here to stay_

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself_

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show the way you feel inside_

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)_

_Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)_

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_why don't you kiss her_


	2. I'm Sorry

**AN:** sorry it took so long. **WARNING** spoilers for the epi Burned

It was months since both Olivia and Elliot said anything to each other. You would think that since they both worked in the same place, they would at least have enough tension to drive them towards each other. The Sennet case was getting to the both of them.

"...I'm the longest relationship you've ever had with a man. You have no idea how bad it gets when a couple goes south."

Olivia shook her head and turned to face the man "eight years in this unit tells me that I don't need to be married to know when an abusive man is escalating" her voice was low and full of so much hate. "Remember Elliot, you're the one sleeping with the enemy" She couldn't even stand to look at the man anymore.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kathy Stabler. The one person Olivia thought and hoped she never had to talk to. If there was any word other than awkward that described the situation, they were certainly feeling it then.

"You're his partner. You give him stability. Elliot can't move on until he feels like he's on solid ground" Kathy rubbed her face. "Look Olivia, he trust's you more than he will me. I just, I need to move on" she turned to look at the other woman.

Olivia couldn't help but smile at how stupid the woman was "you know, maybe I should have slept with him cause at least he would have got some love. Your so fuckin' clueless. The man loves you like there's no tomorrow" she looked back towards the lake "that chick Dani, the one you thought left, is actually sleeping with your husband. But it's ok cause all you want is a quick devoice so that you can go off with that doctor your soooo madly in love with" she took a step closer to the other woman. Her voice low so that it could only be heard by the both of them "you thought I didn't know? Oh well, now you'll remember to keep you private life away for your job. I stuck up for you. I never disrespected you but now I see how much of a conniving little bitch you are" she stepped back and took one last look at the person in front of her before walking away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Olivia walked over to her desk. She had so much to say to the man sitting across from her. She siped her tea and watched Elliot on the phone.

"Alright...yea...ok...well...yes, I understand" he took the phone and threw it up in the air and caught it. He put it back up to his ear and continued the conversation "it's was a pleasure doing business with you too...ok bye" he hung up the phone so fast till it bounced right back off.

She put down her cup "I talked to Kathy this afternoon" she started to flip through some papers on her desk.

Only his eyes shot up to look at the woman "oh really? About what?"

"Does Dani know your still married?" she stood up and walked over to the file cabinet.

Elliot closed his eyes and took in a deep breath "we don't go out anymore for you information which it's really not but what the hay, you know everything else about me why not this" he turned to face her "and I signed the papers last night"

"Took you long enough" she whispered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing"

There was a awkward silence between them. You would think silence was the last thing to be awkward between the two people who went forever without talking.

"I'm sorry" the both said in unison. They smiled.

Elliot shifted his head towards Olivia "you can go first"

"We both said some pretty hurtful things that night at the hospital and I should have known that if I was going to leave, things were going to change. I had no right to come back here and make it look like you were the bad guy" she wiped at a tear.

Elliot nodded "I didn't mean to drive you away with my harsh words. We've been together for eight years and I never felt as bad as I did when I was kissing Dani. She wasn't you. She's _not_ you. The reason I didn't work out with all of your replacements is because...cause Liv, they just weren't you. You are my rock and without you I can't function. I lost Kathy, I can't loose you too" he stood up and walked towards the woman. The only thing stopping them from kissing was...

"See Fin, I told you they were going out" John's voice broke the two apart. This wasn't the end. Oh no, the heat between them was enough to set a fire. Something was going to go down.


End file.
